Everybody's Fool
by BlackFingerlessGloves
Summary: Never was and never will be, have you no shame, don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled.  Song Fic :


**Hey**

**Because i was getting kinda annoyed with song fics that basically repated each lyric of the song in each paragraph, i thought i'd throw together this song fic.**

**The song's called "Everybody's Fool" By Evanesance i love it and i thought of Al when i heard it.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect by nature<br>Icons of self indulgence **

Alejandro was attractive. That was one thing that all of the females in the Total Drama series could agree on. He was a natural beauty. Born of two successful Spanish parents, he was destined for greatness the minute he entered the world. After years of being over shadowed by his inconsiderate brother Jose, Alejandro's ideas of success mutated him into the villain the entire TV world knows today. His seemingly perfect physique easily penetrating any boundaries any female would put up against him. Women would indulge, and eventually be eliminated by him. All, except one.

The one woman he truly wants is the only one seemingly immune to his charms. Heather stands strong, refusing to let herself fall for him. But deep down, she knows that her feelings are threatening to burst through her icy exterior, and cause her to break down in an ambush of emotion.

**Just what we all need  
>More lies about a world that <strong>

His voice is as smooth as velvet, easily picking up dozens of girls and convincing gullible teammates. Wether his words are genuine is only known by him. In this world of backstabbing and betrayal, Alejandro is fervently adding fuel to the fire, smooth talking his way through the competition, and what would eventually be the final two.

Heather saw through all of it. She watched many other girls swoon over Alejandro and drop out of the plane soon after.

**Never was and never will be**  
><strong>Have you no shame? Don't you see me?<strong>  
><strong>You know you've got everybody fooled<strong>

The Total Drama Plane has just left China. Heather and Alejandro were in the cargo hold. Heather's face was twisted. A smug grin tugged at Alejandro's mouth.

"So Heather..." he started seductively, but Heather was quick to shoot him down.

"Don't even think about it. You think no one suspects you? I've seen you sweet talk Brigitte, Leshawna, and probably every other girl on this stupid show. Don't you have any shame?" Heather was surprised at her words. Good thing the cameras were off.

"Well, well, well, Heather trying to make me feel bad. That's cute. Look, I'm just playing the game, and if I'm not mistaken, those very words left your beautiful lips the night you got Trent eliminated. Didn't you break Gwen's heart? I don't think you are one to talk Chica."

"Whatever. At least everyone knew I was out to get them! You're just flying under the radar, gaining the trust you don't deserve! You seemed to have everybody fooled! Well, almost everyone." Heather said proudly as she walked away. Alejandro followed her up to economy class.

**Look here she comes now**  
><strong>Bow down and stare in wonder<strong>

Courtney stood at the economy class door with an ecstatic smile etched on her face. Alejandro walked up to her.

"Hello, Alejandro." She said sweetly. Alejandro replied by grabbing her around the waist and staring deep into her eyes. He could see the genuine desire burn through them.

"Ah, Courtney. A true competitor. What I wouldn't give to come second to you." Alejandro's voice was smooth and fluent. He stared in wonder at the magnificent emotion he had created in Courtney's face. He continued to flatter her, to bow down and let her have him, for soon the manipulation starts.

Heather stared at the pair in ire. Alejandro knew full well Heather's intentions. If he could see through countless girls and exploit their weaknesses, he could surely see the way Heather's eyes would always betray her, each time she threw him an insult.

**Oh how we love you  
>No flaws when you're pretending<br>But now I know she**

"Oh Alejandro. You're so noble. A real gentleman. You know how to treat a lady don't you?" Courtney mused about Alejandro's perfect lies. His flawless pretending.

Alejandro is loved. Loved by his family, loved by countless women he would never love back.

Heather is starting to think she is one of them.

**Never was and never will be**  
><strong>You don't know how you've betrayed me<strong>  
><strong>And somehow you've got everybody fooled<strong>

Alejandro continues to compliment Courtney, and flashes her a smile one would associate with true love. But it was all false. Every word. Courtney just didn't know it yet.

Heather didn't either.

She could just be one of Alejandro's dolls. And judging by his behaviour around Courtney despite his knowledge of Heather's feelings, she is starting to be convinced.

Alejandro has unconsciously betrayed Heather. In the form of flirtation and cookies.

Heather's face twists. She grabs Alejandro by the wrists and drags him away from Courtney, back to the cargo hold. Where she let her emotions flow through like a rapid river.

"Why did you do that to me? You know full well how I feel, and you go and flirt with that stuck up CIT! What is your angle?" Heather screamed into Alejandro's face and his heart was bombarding out of his chest. If its one thing Alejandro hated, it was confrontation. To admit his true motives.

"You're always flirting and charming all these girls and you think I will just stand there and accept it! I can't take this anymore! Why do you think you can have it all? You're not invincible! Why is it you think you're better than everyone else and can manipulate them to suit your needs? What went wrong in that mind of yours? How is it that you can fool everyone with no shred of repentance? How-"

"BECAUSE OF JOSE!" Alejandro exploded at Heather. He has been manipulating, lying and eliminating for all the whole competition, it was only a matter of time until his emotions got the better of him. Believe it or not, all humans have a heart.

"Who?"**  
><strong>  
><strong>Without the mask, where will you hide?<br>Can't find yourself lost in your lie**

Alejandro went to sit down on one of the boxes with a sigh. Heather followed him.

"You're probably the only person who has said that. Everyone knows Jose. My perfect older brother. Everything he does has no flaws. My family expects me to become a younger version of him. Two perfect boys for their perfect family. I am eternally overshadowed Heather. I have been living under the radar, unnoticed by all. They just flock of Jose."

Heather stared Alejandro straight in the eyes. She saw genuine sadness glisten in them. She is the only person who has seen Alejandro behind his mask. Where he has been hiding with his emotions and regret.

"I needed a way to get noticed. To step away from my brother's shadow. I came on this show, and no one knew my family. No one knew me, or Jose. It was my new start. I figured if I wanted to get noticed, I had to rebel. To exploit weaknesses and win the game in the most brutal way possible. I am inching my way into my own person. I will not be defined by my family."

Heather's sympathy turned to anger.

**I know the truth now  
>I know who you are<br>And I don't love you anymore **

"I am living a lie Heather. Now that I have started I cannot stop. Success is like a drug. Each victory will put Jose to shame. I'm sure you know how that feels Heather-"

"So I'm just someone who you will exploit and destroy so you can put your arrogant brother to shame? Huh. I should've known better. I saw right through you the minute I saw you. And I was blind enough to hope there was a shred of humanity behind your evilness. I guess I was wrong. Enjoy your perfect victory. I'm done."

Heather walked away from Alejandro. The one boy she fell for. But no one was there to catch her. She cursed herself for being so naive and weak.

"Heather!" Alejandro called back. She heard the longing in his voice, but she convinced herself it was all an act. Just to crumble her and claim his win. She kept her back turned on him and ran back to economy class, tattletale tears springing to the corners of her eyes.

**It Never was and never will be**  
><strong>You don't know how you've betrayed me<strong>  
><strong>And somehow you've got everybody fooled<strong>

Heather spent the night silently crying. The one time she lets her walls come down, she is betrayed. Alejandro was also weeping in first class. Though no tears came, his insides were torn up into a million unsalvageable pieces. Heather scolded herself, and vowed to make him pay for the emotional damage he inflicted on her.

She will never trust anyone again.

And he will remain to fool everyone, though now it will be half hearted. The other half will grieve for Heather.

**It never was and never will be**  
><strong>You're not real and you can't save me<strong>  
><strong>Somehow now you're everybody's fool<strong>

The next morning the plane was still hurtling through the air. Everyone went to the dining hall for a meal that no doubt came from the Chinese eating contest. Heather stood at one side of the room, with Alejandro leaning against the door on the other side. Their eyes met for a moment.

Heather saw his emotion. His sorrow and regret. But she didn't dare believe it. No amount of charming or pick up lines could save her. She was determined for revenge.

She turned her gaze down the floor, avoiding Alejandro's stare that burned into her.

She will not be fooled by everybody's fool.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go :)<strong>

**review**


End file.
